Three words
by pearwink
Summary: "Ya, yang bisa kami lakukan adalah, menanti hari itu datang. Hari dimana kalian akan saling mengisi harapan kalian, bersama." / For Winterblossom Festival III entry / prompt - datang;come / Drabble / R&R?


For FWF III  
><strong>Promp : <strong>Come/Datang

**Disclaimer : **I definitely don't own this. It rightfully belongs to its creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

_A/N :_ Kami di sini itu adalah para SasuSaku fans terutama saya. *nyengir*  
>Khusus buat FWF III. Khusus buat WB. Khusus buat para sahabat SasuSaku saya. Para staff WB yg sering saya bikin repot juga. Kalo nggak ada kalian, mungkin saya sudah lama berhenti berharap akan kedatangan hari dimana mereka bersatu. Pokoknya ini bener-bener drabble yg dibuat dengan perasaan galau dan random to the max untuk kalian. *shot*<p>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>THREE WORDS<strong>

Michi-chuu**  
><strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**01. "Sakura…"**

Sakura telah lama berusaha berhenti untuk memprediksi kapan _ia _akan datang padanya.

Pemuda itu terlalu sulit untuk ditebak, pikirannya fluktuatif, perilakunya terlalu spontan namun penuh pemikiran; melelahkan untuk mengejar, apalagi menangkap. (Bukan berarti kau tidak mencoba. Kami tahu kau mencoba, berulang kali, mengerahkan tiap otot, sel, dan otakmu untuk setidaknya menarik raga_nya_ 1 centimeter lebih mendekat. Namun, semua _nihil._)

Setelah sekian lama, Sakura masih belum bisa menyentuhnya. Rambut merah muda itu telah berulang kali bergerak dihembus angin. Tangannya juga berulang kali terkepal penuh meninjukannya tepat ke tengah tanah berdebu. Sakura terus dan terus berusaha untuk lebih kuat demi menyeret sang pemuda untuk kembali dalam dekapannya.

Sakura tidak keberatan, walaupun: Sakura tahu bahwa suatu hari sang pemuda—mungkin—datang tiba-tiba ke dalam hidupnya dengan mudah seperti saat ia meninggalkannya dulu. Tanpa mengetahui bagaimana usahanya untuk menjadi lebih tegar. Namun yang Sakura tahu, satu hal, bahwa Sakura akan menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka untuk kepulangannya.

(_After all_, kalian terikat satu sama lain, terkait, secara alami tercipta untuk bersama dan tak terelakkan.)

_"And now, all we gotta do is be calm. Waiting for that day to __**come**__."_

**.**

**02. "Sasuke…"**

Sasuke berjalan melalui dunia mimpi dengan hati yang berjumbai di sekitar tepi. Benang realita terurai dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil. (Seperti yang dulu kau katakan, langkah kalian akan semakin jauh berlawanan. _Ia_ akan semakin jauh dari jangkauan pandangan.)

Jadi dalam dunia mimpinya, Sasuke akan membangun sendiri sebuah kastil awan dan bintang dengan jaring sutra laba-laba di sudutnya. Tempatnya untuk berteduh, melingkarkan badan mencari kehangatan. Tempatnya untuk pulang. Dan saat ia terbangun, ia langsung menyadari bahwa kastil itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi menyakitkan tentang rasa rindunya akan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Sasuke menutup mata dan hatinya dengan kobaran dendam, memblokir pikiran dari proyeksi gambar kebahagiaan.

(Namun keyakinan memaksa kami untuk berharap akan hari saat kau, Uchiha Sasuke, menyadari sebuah realita bahwa _ia_ menantimu, mengulurkan kedua tangan, menawarkan pelukan hangat, menciptakan sesuatu yang sering orang lain sebut, rumah.)

_"And now, all we gotta do is be calm. Waiting for that day to __**come**__."_

**.**

**03. "Mereka…"**

Mata api, membakar setiap serat melalui ujung pesawat kertas. Keinginan di atas keinginan hanyalah bentuk keegoisan mereka. Berulang kali mereka berdoa. Berulang kali pula mereka terjatuh. Mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah bertemu. Ambisi mereka amatlah berbeda.

Sang pemuda, dia terus berlari menjauh dari sang gadis. Sebaliknya, ia malah mendekat merapat pada kegelapan yang yang terasa tak berujung sembari menggoreskan katananya membentuk gugusan ironis serupa dengan baratus-ratus manusia yang bergelimpangan karenanya. Mengayunkan tebasan penuh rasa dendam yang selalu ia agungkan.

Sementara sang gadis? Ia juga berlari. Berlari, mencoba lebih mendekat ke arah sang pemuda sembari mengusap beribu-ribu tetes air mata dan terus berharap suatu hari ia dapat meraih tangan dingin itu untuk menuntunnya kembali ke tanah impian mereka.

(Dan kami di sini, hanya bisa menyaksikan dunia kalian bertarung dengan kedua bola mata kami, menangis dalam sunyi, lalu mengatupkan tangan penuh harapan agar suatu saat perbedaan itu akan menuntun kalian untuk bersama.)

.

.

"Ya, yang bisa kami lakukan adalah, menanti hari itu **datang**. Hari dimana kalian akan saling mengisi harapan kalian, _bersama_."

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
